indomita_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
A faction is the type of group a horse is a part of. Indomita has several different faction types to choose from. Alone Lone horses cannot do certain activities such as X, Y, Z. Bands/Clans Once a character turns 2 years old, they can join a group of horses of the same gender in a band (for males) or clan (for females). They cannot train in roles while in these factions, but any experience earned goes towards free levels to claim when their time in the band/clan is over. If you leave before your time is up, you will not get the levels you have earned. At creation a character can choose to join a band/clan or go it alone. At 1 year of age a colt/filly can make a decision about what they would like to do and where they would like to go. If they choose to join a band/clan, they will do so when they turn 2. A foal can also choose to go it alone and rmain in their herd until 3. At any time a lone stallion/mare can choose to join a band/clan, but they still must be in the band/clan for the same amount of time as a newly created character. All levels from previous band/clan experience must be used, and at least two weeks has to have passed since their last time in a band/clan. Factions specific to the Natales religion Arbustums: An add on feature to the Sylvanums available only to foals. Catervas: Catervas are similar to a herd or harem, but can only have 1-2 mares. They are not formed based on leadership, but rather a strong bond between the characters. Socium: Sociums are similar to Catervas and are formed by two stallions and their chosen 1-2 mares each. Sylvanum: Sylvanums are similar to clans and bands, but are co-ed and specific to Natales foals. Harems When a stallion joins the game, he can immediately begin claiming mares and adding them to his harem. Bachelor stallions are allowed a maximum of 3 mares. There is no limit on the number of foals that may exist in a harem. Mares cannot be released from a harem unless they are inactive. Harems are better than wandering around alone, but they still don't have all the perks that being a herd does. Security will never be high, warriors and explorers can't patrol . Herds To start a herd, a bachelor stallion must have at least one level in the leadership role. He must also have claimed at least 3 mares. Foals do not count! Once these conditions are met, you will have a button appear on the stallion's page. Characters that are of the Natales religion, or characters that have levels in the Liturani role cannot create or join herds. Packs Packs originate from the island of Litura. They consist of groups of stallions and/or mares that live together, but no one "belongs to anyone else. Packs are only available for characters with the Liturani role. Groups of Factions Catervelas: Family members in catervas can choose to join up and travel together. The patriarch moves the center of the Catervela, but all individual catervas move normally. Tribes: Tribes are not yet available in the game. It is unknown when they will be added. Tribes will consist of multiple packs that have decided to stick together. The chief of the tribe will control general movement of the tribe. Player Made Factions Some creative players have established their own types of groups. Rather than being hard-coded into the game, they function within the framework of a Herd/Pack/Caterva etc. but have their own distinct social rules, customs, and lore. * Ferals Category:Faction Category:Herd Category:Harem Category:Caterva Category:Pack